You Shook My Heart
by HannahBananaz
Summary: Santana loved everything about Brittany, the laugh, the jokes, everything. Until Artie appeared and took her away from her. She had been preparing to say something until she gave up, Sophomore Year she had been ignoring Brittany but couldn't take it anymore, so she left. Senior Year was on Brittany wonders who's the new student, people were gossiping about. Still In Progress..
1. Artie

You Shook My Heart.

 **I DON'T OWN GLEE NOR THE CHARACTERS. FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

Rated T: 13 or older.

Summary: Santana loved everything about Brittany, the laugh, the jokes, everything. Until Artie appeared and took her away from her. She had been preparing to say something until she gave up, Sophomore Year she had been ignoring Brittany but couldn't take it anymore, so she left. Senior Year was right around the corner Brittany wonders who's the new student, people were gossiping about. There she was, the Latina. Santana, but wait is that Dani?!

Oh, Also! This story is dramatic :) Just so ya know? The Brittana feels~~~ Please ask any question, don't hesitate or something. And tell me if you have some idea, I'll just put it in the story but don't be disappointed if ya ideas didn't got put it in there. But I guaranteed that I'll out it in there.

-Hannah

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I walk through McKinley halls, I saw the blue orbs locked with mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I walked over at Brittany, then hugged her. I felt warm, and fuzzy inside just by doing the simplest thing. I backed away from the hug and smiled at her brightly.

"What was the for?" Brittany questioned as she grins. "Nothing just felt like it, need a hug ya know." I smiled sweetly.

"I know you like my hugs" Brittany linked her pinkies with mine, I nodded then we went to our locker.

Brittany locker was next to mine. I demanded the principal and he gladly accepted, which is very nice. I love Brittany, not as best friend, romantically. I knew this feeling once we met on the locker room, I stared at her back and forth and she decided to talk to me. And that was freshmen year. Now it is Sophomore Year. I'm glad I met her, I can't live without her.

"What you thinking about?" Brittany asked. I shrug and unlocked my locker. When I glance at Brittany she was staring some at boy, sitting on a wheelchair. I can see on her eyes it sparkled. I frowned at the sight and leave it alone.

"Do you know that wheels boy?" Brittany leans over me and asked. I grabbed my stuff and said, "Apparently he's the glee boy. Artie." She nodded. "He's cute!" She exclaimed. My stomach clutch into a fist and I felt like crying but held it back. "Then go to him." I said casually. Then I regretted it. She left me in the locker. Alone. I took some deep breaths. I knew Brittany was bi-sexual but its sad because I saw the sparkle on her eyes, when she looked at him.

In math class Brittany arrived late. Since I told her to go I saw no sight of her, so I decided to go to math class. I looked at her and she smiled brightly. "Ms. Pierce, you came 15 minutes late!" Mr. Stevens lectured, Brittany shifts back to Mr. Stevens. "Sorry, I was helping someone then I got lost. The halls look the same how can I remember?" She said. Then my face turned into a frowned. I knew who she was helping. Artie. I felt jealous but can't really explain why my stomach is giving me a gesture. I fixed my expression and thought about Brittany and Artie together. I felt a nudge in my shoulder and look at the person.

"San, you didn't help me I got lost." She whispered, "How can I Britt?! You were out of sight I waited for a good 5 minutes but thought that you were already there." I snapped, then turn my attention into the teacher.

After math class was finished I saw Britt with her heads down. I haven't look at her since I snapped. All the students were gone, Brittany and I were the only one left.

"Britt?" I whispered as I shook her shoulder carefully. No answer. "Britt" I said again. "Look I am really, really sorry I snapped at you. It just I'm having a bad day." I said calmly. Then her head moved up. "I'm sorry too, its my fault, we always go to class together. Sorry San. Why'd you having a bad day?" She asked. "Nothing, lets go." I said and linked our pinkies together.

Xxxx

"San, I wanna watch the duck song again…." Brittany pouts. "Please let's watch it again." She begged. "Britt, we watch this for a thousand time. Plus let's watch something new." I said, then smiled. "Beauty and the Beast?" I held up the DVD and she nodded. "Yes, I like that movie. The best of the best!" She bounces. "Why is you room black and red?" She questioned again for the 100th time. "Britt-Britt, you asked me that ever since we came here." I said. "Because its my favorite color okay?" I continued and shove the disc into the black box. "My room is unicorn type, we can re-decorate your room!?" Brittany exclaimed. "No, Britt-Britt I hate bright colors." I said. She nodded, and I sat near her.

The movie was outstanding. Brittany was right it was the best of the best, I saw Brittany fell asleep on my shoulders. I peck her forehead and hugged her tightly. I then made her comfortable and got off the bed to nicely set up the blanket around her. I sighed as I walked over to my desk. I have a notebook that contains everything me and Britt did, first met, watching movie, sleepovers, girl's night, also how I fall for her. I opened the drawer located on the right side, under the desk. Took out the notebook that says " _Santana and Brittany"_ Brittany doesn't know this existed. She shook my heart when I met her. I opened the first page, how I met her and how I can't stop thinking about her. I then flipped the book upside down and write a new entry.

 _I love her, I really do. So, what do I say to her. What do I do? What if I get rejected. Stop it Santana ok..._

 _You give to me hope_ _  
_ _And help me to cope_ _  
_ _When life pulls me down_ _  
_ _You bring me around_

 _You teach me to care_ _  
_ _And help me to share_ _  
_ _You make me honest_ _  
_ _With kindness the best_

 _From you I learned love_ _  
_ _With grace from above_

 _It's for you I live_ _  
_ _And I want to give_

 _You are the reason_ _  
_ _That fills each season_ _  
_ _When I hear love I think of you_ _  
_ _You are my world and best friend too_

 _I love you because you are so kind, thoughtful and caring_ _  
_ _I love you because you are so pleasant, lovely and sharing_

 _You made me the woman I am_ _  
_ _Thank you_

 _I love you Brittany, I do, and I do._

I flicked my tears away. I didn't know I was crying. I put the notebook in the drawer and put it in the way back. And I went downstairs to meet my parents. It was 6 pm and Brittany is sleeping.

"Hey Mija!" Papi and Mai greeted. I hugged them and pulled away. "Brittany here?" Papi says. I nodded. "You like her don't ya?" Papi smiled. They knew my sexuality. I told them since I was 15. I nodded. "Knew it." Mami says as she flicked some channels to watch a decent show.

After the talk with my parents, I saw the blonde still sleeping. I smiled brightly. I love her, and I always do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please, please tell me what you think? Till' next time! As so you know I don't own the poem and it belongs to Udiah just found it on the site and reminds me of Brittany. Also, the gleeks are also gonna be introduced, just focusing on Brittana for this chapter.**

 **-Hannah**


	2. Feelings

You Shook My Heart.

'Bout to get interesting :)

 **I DON'T OWN GLEE, NOR THE CHARACTERS ):**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I haven't seen Brittany since math class, nor Spanish. Now I am starting to get worried, I texted her a couple of times but left with 0. I sighed, I walked over to my locker with a missing blonde. Then I saw Quinn walking over to me.

"Hey Santana." Quinn waved at me and I forced a smile. "What's wrong?" She questioned. "Nothing, by the way have you seen Brittany?" I look over at her. "Oh Brittany! She is with some wheels guys I saw her hanging with him." She exclaimed. "They were really close though." She said.

My heartache, I felt a verge to cry. But Santana doesn't cry in front of everyone. "Cool." I said as I walked away and went outside of school. I heard Quinn called my name, but I ignored it and watch the sky as I sat on the bleacher. I saw Sam sitting down next to the bleacher and he looks like he's deep on thought.

"What's wrong with you trouty mouth." I teased. He was startled by my appearance then he sat near me. "More like what's wrong with you, I was staring at the sky it's really beautiful." He added. "Nothing is wrong with me." Then I heard the bell ran off. "Welp, see ya later." He stood up and went away. I don't care about classes today, all I care about is Brittany. I took out a piece of paper in my pocket. Yes, I put a piece of paper in my pocket, people find it weird but not me. I took out a pencil again, in my pocket. I wrote something I want to say to Brittany this year.

 _I love you, like I've never love anyone before. Every time I see you its butterfly came flying in my stomach. It felt like firework when I hug you. You make me feel good inside Brittany. That's why I like you, no I meant that's why I love you. I don't know how come you have this power over me, but I like it. But I think its over now. 1 week ago, we were always together. In a day or two your gone, glad someone made you happy. I don't even know you like me. Huh, it felt good to write it down._

I sighed then decided it was best to skip school and go home.

Xxxxxxxx

"Have you seen Santana?" Asked Brittany. "Have not seen her since math." Tina said. "But I heard she was looking for you." She continued. "Also, where were you." She questioned. "I was helping Artie, and he said he wants to go to a date with me!" Brittany exclaimed. "Anyways, here is chemistry class. See you later!" Tina walked away, and Brittany went inside, to see no Santana. She has been really distance to the Latina, because Artie keep hanging out of her. Now she felt bad. But when she saw the Latina she felt good inside, and that wasn't probably normal, so she hangs out with Artie to keep her mind off her.

Brittany finished class and went to her locker. She realizes what she just did, she ignored Santana. She feels really awful for doing that. Brittany sighed.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Santana?" Brittany knocked. "San..." Brittany knocked again. The door flew open with a Latina. "What?" I questioned. "Look, I am really sorry for being distance, I was doing something." She answered. "Who let you in?" Santana asked and look over at the door. "Your mom." She responds. "Oh." I said. "Come on in." I gestured over to the room.

As we got seated, we talked what happened to school. Some jokes. "So, Artie asked me in a date!" Brittany blurted out. I was shocked, mega shock. "I-I have to tell you something Britt." I suttered. "Sure." Brittany chirped. Santana took a deep breath.

"So, I been having this fe-"Santana was cut off by Brittany phone. "Oh, Sorry San I take this for a minute." I nodded and forced a smile. "Artiee.." Brittany giggled, I frowned and walked away and went towards the bathroom.

I finally went out the bathroom and found Brittany sitting down on my bed. "San?" Brittany questioned. "Artie, asked me to go to his house, tell me later." Brittany stood up then tried to hug me, but I lay down the bed. "Whatever." Santana whispered. "I'm sorry." She said then went downstairs. And out.

Feelings really do sucks. Santana cried to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sorry if its short. Next one is very DRAmatic -hannah**


End file.
